Dream Will Never End
by Kamui-Sakuya
Summary: Sakura dreamed and wished that she can be with everyone and all will be happy forever... What if everyone is trapped in Sakura's Dream? Instead of making it reality?
1. dwne1

Dream Will Never End  
  
By: KamuiSakuya  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, it is owned by its respective owner. Thank you very much. -  
  
Author's Notes: I am not good at making author notes so I would make this really short...  
  
I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed making this. R&R please, Thank you very much! -  
  
D R E A M W I L L N E V E R E N D  
  
BY: KAMUISAKUYA  
  
Chapter 1: "WATASHI NO YUME..." ("MY DREAM IS...")  
  
S A K U R A ' S D R E A M S E Q U E N C E   
  
"Where am I..." Sakura said as she was examining the empty space around her  
  
Unfortunately, it was nothing but a dark empty void where there is no end and no one as well...  
  
"Is someone there... anyone? Kero-chan?" Sakura said trying to call on to someone but to no avail.  
  
Suddenly there was a sound of water dropping...   
  
"Hello...?" Sakura called once again as she followed to where the sound is.  
  
Another drop of water...  
  
Suddenly a mirror appeared before her.  
  
There was someone inside the mirror beckoning her to come.  
  
She then slowly approached the mirror till she was standing with only a foot between the mirror and herself.   
  
And she saw that the image in the mirror was her.  
  
"Are you the one calling me?" she suddenly asked to the image.  
  
The image smiled at her...  
  
"But why are you calling me?" she continued to ask  
  
"I want to ask you something..." the image suddenly spoke in her head but the image was still only just smiling.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked  
  
"What is your dream?" the image replied  
  
"My dream...?" Sakura asked  
  
The image nodded.  
  
"My dream is to be with everyone and that we'll all be happy forever!" Sakura replied happily  
  
Then her words echoed around her... the image starting to fade... the mirror starting to disappear....  
  
"Please wait!" Sakura yelled as she tried to reach the image.  
  
"My dream is to be with everyone!" those were the last words she heard and then...  
  
E N D   
  
"Sakura? Sakura? Are you okay?" Keroberos said as he was shaking Sakura to wake-up  
  
"Kero..-chan.." Sakura groggily answered. "What happened...?" Sakura asked  
  
"You were having a bad dream.." Kero-chan answered..  
  
"Oh I see..." Sakura said as she stood up.  
  
"Anyway, Sakura-chan..." Kero-chan said looking at her. " Don't you think its quite late already?" he continued to ask looking at the watch.  
  
" H O E!!!!! " Sakura exclaimed as she stood up fast and dressed up as fast.  
  
After having breakfast she took her skates and went off to school, arriving just in time.  
  
It was a very normal day for Sakura... completely forgetting her dream.  
  
But when they were going home...  
  
They passed through an Antique shop which was newly opened.  
  
"Hoe?!?" Sakura exclaimed as she saw the full-body mirror in her dream.  
  
Her image in the mirror was that of her dream, with a blank smile in the face...  
  
"Sakura-chan? What's the problem?" Tomoyo said as she saw Sakura staring at the shop.  
  
"Its the same mirror in my dream..." Sakura told Tomoyo  
  
"Mirror...?" Tomoyo said as she also looked into the shop "It's a rather beautiful mirror isn't it? " Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"Yes.." Sakura replied still staring at the image looking at her.  
  
"Anyway, let's go Sakura-chan.." Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"Okay.." Sakura said with a last glance onto the mirror.  
  
And they went on their way.  
  
When Sakura got home...  
  
"Kero-chan...?" Sakura said calling Keroberos  
  
"What is it Sakura-han?" Kero-chan answered  
  
"I was wondering... can the dream card cast dreams without me calling it? I mean, can it give me a dream..?" Sakura asked Keroberos.  
  
"Nope... unless it is wandering..." Kero-chan answered.  
  
"Well.. its not... I checked it..." Sakura said  
  
"Then don't worry about it and get some sleep... you'll be late again tomorrow..." Kero-chan said as he himself prepared to sleep.  
  
Sakura lied down as well, thinking:   
  
"It might've been coincidental..." and she shut her eyes off.  
  
That night she did not have any dream at all...  
  
She then woke up early and went to school early... When classes started...  
  
"Class... there are 3 former classmates of yours who returned to Japan and is going to be studying with all of you again..." Mr. Terada said as he started Homeroom period.  
  
"Li Syaoran, Li Meilin and Hiragiizawa, Eriol" He continued  
  
The class was happy to once again see them.  
  
But Sakura was a little puzzled...   
  
"It's very nice that they've returned, right, Sakura?" Tomoyo said smiling  
  
"Ye..Yes.." Sakura answered  
  
And they resumed there classes as the 3 sat down to their respective seats.   
  
When Eriol passed by Sakura's table he left a letter in the table, smiling at Sakura.  
  
Sakura then opened the letter, it says:  
  
" Sakura, meet me at the mansion later this afternoon. Please bring Keroberos and Yue with you... Don't worry the Lis and Tomoyo will be there too.."   
  
Sakura folded the paper and thought that Eriol will explain everything to her later.  
  
Syaoran was only looking at Sakura helpless at the situation... when he tries to approach her she was trying to avoid him...so he only looks at her... but no one knows the reason why...  
  
When lunch time came, Sakura went to the gates to look for Yukito.  
  
"Yukito-san.." Sakura said as she saw Yukito  
  
"Sakura-chan? What is it? Touya said you were looking for me?" He asked smiling at her.  
  
"Yukito-san, Hiragiizawa-kun invites you and Yue-san to go to his mansion later this afternoon... will you go?" Sakura asked directly.  
  
"Yes, Sakura-chan is going too right?" Yukito asked  
  
"Ye..Yes.." Sakura said a little reluctant to answer to Yukito.  
  
"Sakura-chan? Is something wrong?" Yukito asked after he observed her actions.  
  
"Ah.. No.. Nothing's wrong... I better return now.. See you later Yukito-san!" Sakura said trying to act cheerfully, then she ran off..  
  
S A K U R A ' S T H O U G H T S   
  
"It's so weird... Why am I feeling this way... Why am I dodging everyone! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!!!"  
  
She ran like mad towards her classroom... crying her eyes out... but bumped into Syaoran...  
  
E N D  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong? I.." Syaoran asked..  
  
"I'm sorry... " Sakura said and ran off.  
  
"Sakura.. Wait!" Syaoran yelled behind her but she continued to run ignoring him.  
  
After that when classes again started there was complete silence between all of them, Sakura continuing to be depressed for some reason..  
  
When afternoon came all of them went to Eriol's Mansion, even Yukito was there in Yue's form.  
  
Sakura was the only one not there because she came to get Kero-chan.  
  
"Don't you think Sakura's acting really strange just now?" Meilin asked "Dodging Syaoran just like that? even us? "  
  
"Yes.. I believe something is wrong with her..." Tomoyo said  
  
"It may be connected to the strange magnetic gravitation that has pulled us together..." Eriol said while drinking tea.  
  
"What?" they all exclaimed  
  
"Don't you all think its weird that we all returned here for no reason at all?" Eriol asked suddenly  
  
"Ye..Yeah..." Syaoran said realizing what was happening...  
  
"Its because its as if someone is calling us here... binding as here...together..." Eriol continued to explain  
  
"Yeah... just like a 'Perfect World' made for someone..." Yue suddenly said  
  
Suddenly Keroberos entered in a huff...  
  
"E M E R G E N C Y !!!! SAKURA'S DISAPPEARED!!! Help! Sakura's Disappeared!" Keroberos said seriously and in his true form...  
  
"WHAT!?!" they all exclaimed  
  
"Sakura..." Syaoran said anxiously...   
  
End note: Sakura disappeared! What could've happened? Find out in the next chapter...:) 


	2. dwne2

Dream Will Never End  
  
By: KamuiSakuya  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, it is owned by its respective owner. Thank you very much. -  
  
Author's Notes: The next chapter's up... Sakura's disappeared without anyone knowing why... What could have happened to her... why is it that many strange things happen... Anyway, I hope you like it.. R&R please...  
  
Chapter 2: "...TO BE WITH...."  
  
"Keroberos, calm down! tell us what happened!" Eriol said normally but is a little shaken too by the news.  
  
"We were walking towards here and she's keeping silent so I wasn't also talking. I was walking before her, but when we were halfway towards here, she called me... when I turned to look at her she was slowly disappearing... I tried to reach her but she totally disappeared.." Keroberos explained shakily  
  
"But how..." Syaoran said aggravated as well  
  
"Kero-chan... where were you when Sakura disappeared?" Tomoyo asked sadly  
  
"In front of an antique shop, I guess.." he answered  
  
"Let's go there... and see if something is strange there..." Yue said  
  
"Yeah, good idea.." Syaoran said as he prepared himself  
  
"I'll lead you all there.." Keroberos said and he went out the door  
  
They all followed Keroberos towards the newly opened antique shop.  
  
When they arrived...  
  
"Here... " Keroberos said and stopped in front of the shop  
  
"Are.. its the same shop.." Tomoyo said looking at the shop  
  
"Tomoyo, what is it?" Meilin asked looking at her  
  
"When we were going home yesterday, Sakura stopped by here and looked at that mirror..." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Mirror..?" Eriol said surprised  
  
"Yes, that mirror over there..." Tomoyo said pointing at the full-body mirror inside the store.  
  
"What about it..?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo.  
  
"She said something about a dream... She said she saw it in her dream.. the same mirror..." Tomoyo said  
  
"I want to look at it..." Eriol said and he went to the door and opened it.  
  
"Excuse me, is anyone here? " he said as he stepped in  
  
"Yes, what can I do for you?" A beautiful woman resembling Nadeshiko Kinomoto, Sakura's mother suddenly appeared  
  
"Are... what coincidence... she looks like Sakura's mother..." Tomoyo said  
  
"What?" they said  
  
"Yeah, you're right..." Keroberos also agreed  
  
"Anyway, I wish to inquire about this mirror here..." Eriol said  
  
"Oh, this mirror here... It was my father's mirror...I'm sorry but it isn't for sale.." the woman said politely.  
  
"I see... thank you very much for your time then..." Eriol said politely as well and is going to leave..  
  
"Wait... can you help me?" the woman suddenly said   
  
"What is it..." Eriol said  
  
"A girl about your age dropped this... she has brown hair, green eyes and pigtails...can you return this to her...?" the woman said giving them an envelope  
  
"..could it be? Sakura-chan.." Tomoyo said  
  
"Yeah.." Meilin said looking at Tomoyo.  
  
They took the envelope and looked at it.  
  
"We'll give it back to her... then we shall go now.." Eriol said and they left.  
  
After they left the woman just watched them and smiled slowly to herself...  
  
"What is this... " Syaoran said as he opened the envelope...  
  
"Its a blank piece of paper...." Syaoran said but Eriol sensed something wrong so he took the paper from Syaoran.  
  
"So, let's search around here..." Meilin said  
  
"No, let's go back to the mansion..." Eriol said  
  
"Why..? " Syaoran asked a little aggravated  
  
"Something's wrong with this paper.. let's return..." Eriol said and without any arguements they all went back.  
  
"Keroberos, Are the Sakura Cards with you?" Eriol suddenly asked as they were going back...  
  
"Yes..." Keroberos answered..  
  
"I see.." Eriol said.  
  
When they entered the mansion, there are people waiting for them...  
  
"Ms. Mizuki! Nakuru, Spinel Sun!" Eriol said  
  
"How are you all... It seems everyone is well..." Ms. Mizuki greeted with a smile.  
  
"Ms. Mizuki, Why are you here...?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Someone was calling.." She answered smiling  
  
"Eriol... something is wrong with this world.." Ms. Mizuki said at once  
  
"Yes.." Eriol replied.  
  
"Where is Sakura?" Ms. Mizuki asked noticing Sakura is not with them  
  
"That is what's wrong..." Eriol said....  
  
S A K U R A ' S D I M E N S I O N   
  
"Where am I..." Sakura said as she finally awakened looking around a European styled house.  
  
"You're in my realm..." a woman said  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura suddenly asked  
  
The woman didn't answer... she just appeared before Sakura.  
  
"Mother? I...I can't believe... you're..." Sakura said surprised  
  
"Sakura... Do you like the world I created for you?" the woman said.  
  
"What are you saying Mother..." Sakura said totally puzzled  
  
The woman just smiled and disappeared.  
  
"Please Wait.. Mother..." Sakura said running after the woman.  
  
E N D   
  
"I thought so..." Eriol said reading the piece of paper now showing the conversation of Sakura and the woman.  
  
"We don't understand too much..." Yue said asking Eriol to explain  
  
"Keroberos, did Sakura asked you about something weird.." Eriol said asking Keroberos  
  
"Yes, I remembered her asking if the dream card can give you dreams without summoning it..." he said  
  
"That's it..." Eriol said " Look at this I will ask the paper.." he continued  
  
"Where is Sakura..?" he wrote down.  
  
" DREAM " the paper magically wrote.  
  
"Ask it to return her to us.." Syaoran said  
  
"Can you please return her to us?" Eriol wrote down again  
  
" I CANNOT DO THAT.." the paper wrote  
  
"Who Are you?" he wrote again  
  
" DREAM " the paper wrote again  
  
They continued to ask but all it answers is the word "DREAM"...   
  
"What the.." Syaoran said a little irritated  
  
"Eriol, what is the meaning of all this..." Ms. Mizuki suddenly asked  
  
"It only means one thing... We're inside Sakura's dream..." Eriol answered..  
  
End note: Chapter 2 is done... Now that they know what's wrong what can they do.. How can they get Sakura back... find out in the last chapter, chapter 3, next! 


	3. dwne3

Dream Will Never End  
  
By: KamuiSakuya  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, it is owned by its respective owner. Thank you very much. -  
  
Author's Notes: The last chapter of this story is here... Now that they know what happened to Sakura, what can they do... how can they get her back? Find out... R&R please, Thank you very much...!  
  
Chapter 3: "...Minna!!" ("...Everyone!!")  
  
"Eriol, What the hell are you saying? You're not making any sense!" Syaoran said grabbing Eriol's arms, totally aggravated.  
  
"Calm down, Li-san! This is not the time to be aggravated.." Eriol said taking off Syaoran's grip on his arms.  
  
"Then please explain everything to us, Eriol." Ms. Mizuki said calmly  
  
"As I have said before, were inside Sakura's dream... and as Yue had thought this world is made specifically for Sakura...A perfect world just for her.." Eriol explained  
  
"If this is her perfect world.. where the heck is she?" Syaoran exclaimed  
  
"She's inside an enclosed world where she can contol this dimension at her own will." Eriol answered his question calmly still.  
  
"Can we somehow reach her?" Nakuru asked suddenly  
  
"Maybe.. we can try...that.." Yue said pointing at the paper  
  
..=S A K U R A ' S D I M E N S I O N =..  
  
"Come on! Where are you? Why did you leave me, mother..." Sakura said yelling for the person who appeared before her  
  
She found herself in front of a door.  
  
She opened the door thinking that she will find the person she was looking for.  
  
"Come here... Come here... I've been waiting for you..." the person said.  
  
"Mother... why are you here... where am I... I don't understand anything..." Sakura said trembling a little   
  
"Sakura-chan... come here... sit with me..." the person said and Sakura complied.  
  
"Sakura-chan... do you like this place... the world I created for you?" the person asked  
  
"Please explain to me everything, mother... You see it's really confusing...Mother, please..." Sakura said shaking her head and pleading for answers.  
  
"I am sorry... but I am not your mother, Nadeshiko-san..." the person said  
  
"Then, who are you?... why did you bring me here?... I.." Sakura said trembling a lot now because she's scared now that the person said that she is not her mother.  
  
"Calm down... I won't hurt you...My name is Maya and I'm a Dream Hunter... and I've created this world just as you have wished.." the person said returning to her true form but still calmly sitting in the cahir in front of Sakura.  
  
"Dream...Hunter? What is that...?" Sakura asked  
  
"Yes, I control realms of dreams and create certain dimension to people I find deserving of the dream they have..." the person said Maya said  
  
"But... I ..." Sakura said sadly  
  
"I have a certain feeling that you don't like the world I created for you..." Maya asked Sakura but Sakura stayed silent.  
  
"But what about my friends... they've suddenly showed up one by one and seems that they have been involved in this as well..." Sakura said breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes... because of you... your dream.." Maya said  
  
"I know they've sensed this and worried about me.. they won't stay quiet for long.. they'll try to find me..." Sakura said  
  
"Yes.. they have but what good can it do? If they try to rescue you from here, forcing themselves then this world will be destroyed and you will remain in a dream forever never to wake up... and so will they... they will remain trapped in your mind forever... moving like pawns to your liking..." Maya said calmly but there is a hint of cruelty in her eyes.   
  
"But... whatever happens...you're here...and I don't intend to let you go..." Maya said and then disappeared.  
  
"Wait..." Sakura said as she suddenly stood up to follow but it was too late...  
  
..= E N D =..  
  
"How do you propose that we use that?" Keroberos asked pointing unto the paper  
  
"Write something... just try... there is no harm in doing so right?" Meilin said  
  
"Okay.. we'll try..." Eriol said and took the paper again.  
  
At that moment Sakura went out the door and unto a long candle-lighted hallway in her dimension.  
  
Eriol then wrote down Sakura's name.  
  
And then Sakura heard Eriol's voice through the dimension... She was very happy to hear that they were okay and replied..  
  
"Eriol-san is that you...?" and these words wrote on the piece of paper.  
  
"Sakura! It's Sakura! She can hear us... This is great... ask her where she is.." Syaoran said happily.  
  
"Sakura-san... where are you...?" Eriol continued to write.  
  
"I am in a dimension... a long candle-lighted hallway... Is everybody there? Are you all alright?" she continued to ask with her voice and it was written in the paper.  
  
"Yes.. wait for us there... We'll come and save you!" Syaoran wrote to Sakura  
  
"Syaoran-kun?... No! Don't come!" Sakura yelled  
  
"Why, Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" Tomoyo wrote  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Something terrible will happen!" Sakura continued  
  
"What will happen?" Ms. Mizuki wrote  
  
"...Ms. Mizuki? Is that you? Maya-san told me that if you will come and save me then I shall be trapped in this dream forever and so will all of you!" Sakura said starting to tremble  
  
"Maya? Who is she?" Eriol wrote  
  
"She looks like my mother at first but changed her form... She is a Dream Hunter..." Sakura said  
  
"A Dream Hunter?" Eriol wrote.  
  
"Yes..." Sakura answered  
  
"What's a Dream Hunter?" Keroberos asked  
  
"A Dream Hunter is a being who can conduct strong magical power to create a world where dreams come true..." Spinel Sun explained   
  
"But it traps dreams and slowly merges reality with dream therefore forever destroying reality. They hunt down dreams and freeze it in the course of time..." Eriol further explained  
  
"You mean, Sakura-chan's dream is taken by this Dream Hunter?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Yes... but not completely. Her dream is not yet full taken and frozen in time.." Eriol replied  
  
"Anyway.. we'll find something to help you still Sakura-san!" Eriol again wrote   
  
"...Okay.." Sakura sadly replied.  
  
Eriol then thought of any ideas that may help... and there is utmost silence around them  
  
"Eriol-kun.. what can we do?" Ms. Mizuki asked Eriol.  
  
"I'm thinking that there may be a gateway that may lead us to Sakura without destroying anything at all..." Eriol said as he was still thinking.  
  
"How can that be possible...?" Meilin asked  
  
"Eriol-kun... why don't you use your magic... Its magic that were dealing with.." Nakuru asked  
  
"The Dream Hunter created a barrier that may be destroyed at a touch of magic completely shattering this world we have now..." Eriol explained  
  
"Then what shall we do?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"The Mirror..." Yue said  
  
"That's right! The mirror is the gateway to the Dream Hunter's dimension" Eriol said as he stood up  
  
"Then we should go to that shop again..." Syaoran said and they all rushed to go to the shop again  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
..= S A K U R A ' S D I M E N S I O N =..  
  
"I guess your friends have started to move... what foolish people they are..." a voice was suddenly heard in the long hallway.  
  
Suddenly a huge door stood before Sakura and she entered it..   
  
"Sakura-chan look at this... they should have listened when you warned them..." Maya said standing beside the mirror.  
  
"My friends..." Sakura said  
  
"This is a perfect world... no one can destroy this! " Maya said  
  
"If this is a perfect world... If this is my dream.. then.. I should never had dreamed at all!" Sakura exclaimed  
  
..= E N D =..  
  
"Just as I thought.." Eriol said looking at the mirror in the shop  
  
"Let's just destroy it and take Sakura back..." Syaoran said fiercely advancing to the mirror.  
  
"Don't be rash, kid! One wrong move and everything will shatter.." Yue said stopping Syaoran  
  
"He's right Li-kun... there will be a time.." Eriol said  
  
"When is it Eriol-san?" Keroberos asked  
  
"When the barrier is weakened then we will strike it with magic and force.." Eriol said  
  
"How can we weaken it then...?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Its in Sakura's hands..." Eriol replied  
  
..= S A K U R A ' S D I M E N S I O N =..  
  
"What did you just say?" Maya said turning to Sakura very shocked  
  
"I don't need this world that you created if it can cause misery to others! Its better that I never had dreams than to have this world!" Sakura continued to exclaim with a loud but trembling voice, tears gushing out her eyes.  
  
"But this is your world! This is the world you dreamed of! This is your perfect world!" Maya said with anger in her voice now.  
  
"Then in my will I shall destroy this world with my own hands! Yes, I have been selfish enough to dream something like this but now I understand its consequences..." Sakura said her voice shaking very much.  
  
"I don't get it! Why do you reject my world? Why do you will to destroy this world when you have dreamed of it always...?" Maya asked confused and weakened  
  
..= E N D =..  
  
"Now! Strike it down!" Eriol said and they blasted the mirror with their power.  
  
The mirror broke but it sent out a blinding flash accompanied by an explosion that sent them in all directions.  
  
When it was all fine they stood up and looked around..  
  
"Where's Sakura?" Syaoran asked  
  
"There.." Tomoyo said pointing to Sakura's direction.  
  
"Sakura, are you.. alright?" Yue asked  
  
"Yes.. I am very sorry... I.." Sakura said and started to cry again...  
  
"That's okay.. we understand..." Syaoran said as he went near Sakura and let her cry in his arms...  
  
"This is reality right?" Meilin asked  
  
"Yes.." Eriol replied  
  
"But what happened to the Dream Hunter?" Keroberos asked  
  
"Probably off to somewhere... it is only an entity of Magic after all.." Eriol answered.  
  
"Everyone... Thank you very much.." Sakura said happily  
  
Suddenly the Dream Hunter Maya appeared...  
  
"What do you want?" Syaoran asked  
  
"A question..." she said now very calm but sad  
  
"Why is it you rejected my world when you have dreamed of it?" she asked  
  
"Maya-san... I don't wish anyone to be trapped in my dream... Everyone has a freedom of choice and that is what makes life more interesting... I may dream it to be this way but they may choose the other way... but in the end our hearts will always be binded together and as fate will have it we will return to be with one another..." Sakura explained  
  
"Thank you... I have made things clear now" Maya said as she smiled and disappeared.  
  
"I was wondering, Sakura... What ever did you dream?" Eriol asked...  
  
"My dream is... to be with...EVERYONE!!!" Sakura exclaimed and jumped towards her friends to hug them...   
  
Author's Final Note: At last its finished! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! Thank you for reading my fanfic! Minna, Arigato! R&R please! - Oh, yeah, the Dream Hunter still exists... and still grants dreams to those who have pure hearts and kind intentions...:) 


End file.
